October
by Vivica'7
Summary: Nem tudo que queremos pode ser nosso.Harry Potter sabia bem disso...


i October /i – Evanescence

i Eu não posso correr mais

Eu caio diante de você

Aqui estou eu

Eu não tenho nada sobrando

Mesmo eu tentei esquecer

Você é tudo o que eu sou

Me leve para casa

Eu não brigarei mais

Quebrado

Sem vida

Eu desisto você é a minha única força

Sem você

Eu não posso continuar

Novamente /i 

Se soubesse dez minutos atrás que isso ia acontecer, ela nunca teria aberto a porta de casa.Se soubesse que isso ia acontecer, faria de tudo para mudar o que houve.Tudo...

Caído no chão, já pálido, jazia seu pai.Seu reflexo, aquela pessoa que ela tanto amara, aquela pessoa que tanto ensinara a ela, aquela pessoa que sempre se orgulhava dos atos dela.Se soubesse disso, ela nunca teria aberto a porta.Ver sua mãe, chorando, no chão, ao lado do corpo do pai era demais para ela.Nunca sentira tanto...Tanto ódio na vida.

A primeira reação dela foi olhar para a cena, primeiro sem compreender o que se passava.Depois correr junto da mãe e abraça-la, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos do pai.Era tão ruim ver o peito dele sem se mexer, sem ter a certeza de que ele respiraria pelo menos mais um segundo...Sua mãe soluçava em seu ombro, ela sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, apertava com força a mulher.Algo prendia em sua garganta, uma vontade enorme de chorar...Mas ela não podia chorar, ela teria de ser forte...Teria de enfrentar mais um desafio.

Mas, o que significava ver seu pai morto?Como seria a vida agora, o que aconteceria com sua mãe?Respirou fundo e afastou a mãe de seus braços.Olhando-a nos olhos sem saber o que falar.Estava frio...Estava muito frio, parecia que uma força possuía ela, uma força que era muito tentadora de se matar junto sem ter que enfrentar nada.

-O que aconteceu aqui?-ela perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Homens...Preto...Por toda a parte...-foi só o que a mulher conseguiu falar.Hermione a abraçou de novo, agora o ódio e as lágrimas apontando mais forte.A mãe enterrava as unhas nas costas da filha, tentando recuperar as forças.Hermione tinha certeza agora de quem fora o assassino.A primeira idéia que teve foi correr atrás daquela maldito demônio, daquele maldito...Homem.Voldemort...Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi tirar a bolsa das costas e escrever num pequeno pergaminho uma mensagem.

Logo Harry chegava acompanhado por médicos trouxas.A primeira coisa que ocorreu em sua mente foi abraçar a mulher.Abraçou-a forte, sentindo-a resistir ao seu toque.Ela empurrou-o levemente.

-Não...Não me abrace...Por favor...-ela pediu olhando-o nos olhos.

-Mas...

Logo após Rony chegava, ajudando a mãe de Hermione.Logo após de um tempo, onde o corpo fora levado, Hermione foi direto a Rony.

-Ah Mione...-o ruivo disse abraçando-a forte, dessa vez ela não o empurrou como fez com Harry, o moreno olhava no fundo da sala, confuso.Sentia-se culpado.-Mamãe ficou chocada ao saber...Ela convidou vocês para dormirem lá em casa, acho que não seria muito bom para a sua mãe dormir por aqui...

-Ah...Rony, eu não sei como agradecer...Tenho certeza de que minha mãe não vai conseguir ficar aqui...Eu...Juro que não quero incomodar...-ela disse agradecida.

-Lógico que não...Pode ficar despreocupada...Eu levarei sua mãe até lá, Harry ficara com você para cuidar das coisas...

Hermione respirou fundo e concordou.Andou até Harry e ele a acompanhou para resolver o funeral.Saíram da funerária a meia noite, depois voltaram até a casa dela.

-Bem...Não sei como te agradecer por ter ficado comigo...-ela disse olhando para baixo.

Ele encarou-a.Sabia muito como ela podia agradece-lo, mas aquela não era uma situação perfeita.O pai dela havia sido morto, ela não estava em condições de pensar nos sentimentos dos outros, principalmente nos dele.Suspirou e olhou-a profundamente, ela corou e desviou o olhar para os pés.Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, Harry olhando-a e ela olhando para os pés.

-Eu acho melhor você passar a noite lá em casa, é muito perigoso você ficar sozinha depois de...

-Não precisa Harry, realmente não precisa.-Ela disse rapidamente.Não era hora de pensar em seus sentimentos, ela só sabia que passar a noite sozinha com ele na sua casa a deixava maluca.-Eu vou ficar bem...Pode ficar despreocupado...

-Tudo bem, então eu vou passar a noite com você...Não iria conseguir dormir com você correndo perigo...-ele disse já entrando na casa, deixando ela boquiaberta.Quando ela voltou em si, ele estava se deitando no sofá da sala.

-Você não pode ir entrando assim...Se não percebeu eu quero ficar sozinha!-ela disse fechando a porta com força.

-Seria um doido se te deixasse sozinha, acha que depois do que aconteceu eu deixaria você aqui?-ele disse se ajeitando no sofá, sentando-se.

-Eu sei me cuidar muito bem!Você sabe disso!-ela só não gritava, pois não tinha voz para isso.

-Não contra milhares de comensais, Hermione!Eles sabem que você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim!-ele havia se levantado agora.Ela abriu a boca várias vezes para falar algo, mas nada expressava o que ela sentia naquele momento.Ela sabia a muito tempo que ela e Harry se amavam, mas era...Impossível ficarem juntos.Sem saber o que fazer ela vai direto para o seu quarto e se tranca lá.

xxxxxx

Harry sentou-se novamente no sofá, totalmente arrependido de envolver tudo aquilo na segurança dela.Sabia como ela ficava quando ele falava seus sentimentos para ela, ele sabia que ela também o amava, mas haviam tantas coisas envolvidas que ele nem se lembrava de quando eles haviam começado a se amar...

i "_Desistia.Ela era a única força que o motivava a seguir em frente, se não fosse tão covarde em falar todos os seus sentimentos, talvez estivesse com ela agora.Mas, o que estaria estragando?Uma amizade?Não ele tinha certeza que queria sacrificar aquela amizade pelo amor que ele sentia por ela.Era algo que ele nunca sentira antes...No fim do sexto ano ele começara a sentir mais...Mais...amor._

_Olhava diretamente para a lareira, o fogo crepitava, hipnotizando-o.Os pensamentos voavam em sua mente.Se tivesse alguém para falar isso...Se tivesse alguém...Mas, agora a única pessoa que o ajudava era a própria Hermione.Agora que Rony só pensava em Luna, ele e ela estiveram mais próximos do que nunca, mais próximos do que qualquer momento.Ele podia sentir como ela tremia ao estar junto dele, mas...Ele estava tão inseguro em denunciar seus sentimentos.Quer dizer, nunca fez isso pra ninguém.Nunca se declarou realmente, ele não era um garoto de iniciativas, ele era Harry Potter.Um garoto tímido que Hermione conhecia muito bem._

_Se contasse tudo a ela, o que aconteceria?Não sabia, não tinha nenhuma hipótese.Respirou fundo e encostou no sofá.Ele estava no Salão Comunal, uma coisa muito normal.Mas, não naquela hora da noite.Eram três horas da manhã, e Harry Potter já estava acreditando seriamente que estava começando a ficar com insônia.Tudo por causa **dela**..._

_-Harry?_

_-Ah, Hermione...-ele surpreendeu-se, a dona de seus sonhos descia a escada esfregando os olhos._

_-O que faz aqui ás três horas da manhã?-ela perguntou sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado do sofá em que ele estava._

_-Pensando...Estou sem sono.-ele disse olhando para os pés, parecia que havia um imã nos olhos dela, ele queria tanto que ela o hipnotiza-se com aqueles olhos castanhos...Não era um castanho normal, brilhava mais do que o normal, e o que sempre o surpreendia era que nunca parava de brilhar...Eram tão lindos...Alguns risquinhos pretos o contornavam, no sol tomavam uma forma...Meio avermelhada...Era esquisito...Mas acima de tudo, eram lindos.-E você?Está sem sono também?_

_-Pois é...-Ela disse suspirando e cruzando as pernas.Os próximos minutos que se passaram foram em silêncio.Ela olhando a bela lua pela janela, e ele olhando para a lareira.Ela sabia que quando ele ficava assim, acordado no meio da noite, olhando fixamente para a lareira era que estava pensando em algo muito sério.-O que está pensando Harry?_

_-Nada muito importante..._

_-Voldemort?_

_-Não...Há muito tempo consigo controlar meus pensamentos sobre ele...Acho que é algo mais sério...-ele foi falando sem perceber.Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, o silêncio não os incomodava, Hermione estava se sentindo muito confortável..._

_-Então...-ela disse dando um sorrisinho cansado.-Não vai me contar no que esta pensando?_

_-Não!-ele disse sorrindo._

_-Como não?Você tem que me contar, sou sua melhor amiga!-ela indignou-se rindo.-Você sempre me contou tudo, Harry!_

_-Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe Mione!-ele disse rindo._

_-Aé?Como o que?-ela disse provocando._

_-Coisa que eu não pretendo te dizer tão cedo..._

_-Por que?Não confia mais em mim?_

_-Claro que confio..._

_-Já sei!Esta pensando em alguma garota não é?-ela perguntou parando de rir._

_-Hum...Talvez..._

_-Ah Harry!Para, esta me deixando curiosa!-ela disse baixinho._

_-Só te conto se você me contar no que esta pensando..._

_-Não._

_-Então ta..._

_-Boa noite então.-Ela disse se levantando e começando a subir a escada.Ele rapidamente pegou no braço dela._

_Hermione o olhou surpresa, ao ver o quão próximos estava.Todos os pensamentos confusos que atravessavam sua mente nos últimos dias simplesmente pararam.Ela não piscava, apenas olhava os maravilhosos olhos verdes a sua frente.Ela podia se ver refletida neles respirou fundo quando percebeu que Harry se aproximava, depois de alguns segundos percebeu que seria beijada._

_Seu coração começou a bater forte, e antes que seus lábios se tocassem o medo invadiu sua mente, fazendo-a correr até o quarto de monitora." /i _

Harry sorriu ao lembrar o quanto ficou confuso aquele dia.No dia seguinte, ela fingiu que nada havia acontecido...Mas, não havia acontecido nada mesmo...Mas, depois...Um natal que sempre ficara marcado na vida dele.

xxxxxx

i Minha única Esperança 

**(todo o tempo eu tentei)**

**Minha única paz**

**(Para me afastar de você)**

**Minha única alegria**

**Minha única força**

**(eu cai na sua abundante graça)**

**Meu único poder**

**Minha única vida**

**(é o amor onde estou)**

**Meu único amor /i **

Hermione encostou-se na porta cansada.Sempre fugia dele, na maioria das vezes se trancando no quarto...Só que não pode se trancar naquele Natal...

i "Era Natal, e a grande casa dos Granger estava completamente enfeitada.A árvore de Natal estava no centro da sala, e havia neve lá fora.Ainda era dia, ela havia acabado de almoçar.Sentou-se no sofá da sala, observando os enfeites pendurados nos tetos e nas paredes.Estava tudo muito bonito, mas nada se comparava ao Natal de ela queria ter ficado lá...

_Mas já fazia um tempo que ela estava fugindo de Harry, ninguém reparara a não ser ele.Depois daquela noite na Sala Comunal, o clima entre eles ficava tão quente, tão...gostoso.Mas, mesmo assim, ela quis fugir.Quer dizer, não sabia se ele a amava mesmo, e não iria estragar a amizade dos dois por causa de uma paixonite adolescente...Eles foram feitos para ser amigos, nada mais que isso.Não era uma atração física e um sentimento que queimava tanto em sei peito que a faria estragar isso..._

_Mas, estava tudo tão quieto.Sem ninguém para conversar, seus pais haviam saído para fazer as compras e ela estava sozinha.Novamente sozinha...Respirou fundo e andou até a cozinha de novo, enchendo uma tigela de sorvete.Adorava sorvete quando estava frio...Andou novamente até a sala e ligou a TV, fazia tanto tempo que ela não fazia isso.Ficar de bobeira em casa assistindo filmes, e comendo sorvete..._

_Seu conforto se foi embora quando ela ouviu a campainha tocar.Levantou-se com esforço (estava morrendo de preguiça) e abriu a porta._

_Ficou ele conseguira chegar até lá?_

_-Harry?Como você conseguiu...?_

_-Ah!Oi Mione...-ele sorriu por um instante, fazendo-a derreter.-Bom, peguei uma carta sua com o endereço..._

_-Ah...-ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer...Porque ele estava ali?Se ela se lembrasse bem, ela havia feito um plano para se afastar dele, não pra ele vir atrás dela.-Quer entrar?_

_-Claro...Espero que esteja sozinha...-ele disse entrando na casa._

_-Por que?-Hermione perguntou assustada._

_-Hã...Eu queria saber se você não estava com companhia...Assim você pode sair comigo.-Harry disse tentando conter uma risada da cara dela._

_-Ah...-ela disse constrangida.-Não, estou sozinha...Mas, sair?Com você?Você não ficou em Hogwarts Harry!-não conseguia conter aqueles seus ataques de perguntas._

_Ele sorriu.-Não...Quis fazer uma surpresa pra você...Então?Você pode sair comigo?_

_Hermione pensou por um instante e achou tudo aquilo muito doido.Ela saia da escola, onde poderia ter ficado estudando, e ele vinha atrás dela, fazendo uma surpresa.E admitia que o achava muito fofo com as bochechas vermelhas no frio, mas...Não aquilo não vinha ao caso.Ele tinha saído de Hogwarts, o lugar onde logicamente ele mais gostava de ficar, para vir atrás dela...Hermione sentiu vontade de gritar._

_-Claro Harry!-ela iria falar um não depois dele vir ali?-Só preciso me trocar...-ela continuou, achando-se uma idiota por ainda estar de pijama._

_Ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e concordou.Ela subiu as escadas, demorando mais que o normal para se trocar._

_xxxxx_

_Nunca a cidade de Londres foi mais bonita para Hermione.Ele estava sendo tão legal em tira-la de casa naquele Natal tão chato...Estavam andando por um parque perto do centro da cidade, observando a beleza da neves nas um pouco de café, e passaram a observar um lago completamente congelado._

_Hermione agarrou o casaco mais para perto de si._

_-Foram poucas vezes que eu sai para ver a cidade...-Harry disse bebendo um gole do café, e tirando o olhar do lago para olhar a menina ao lado._

_-Prometo que enquanto formos amigos você vai sair muito nas férias!-ela disse.-Amo Londres, Harry...Pode ser uma cidade sem cor, mas ainda a acho muito linda..._

_Harry sorriu e voltou a olhar o lago, logo começaram a andar de novo, conversando sobre a escola, xingando Trelawney e Snape, falando sobre o futuro..._

_-Ainda não sei vou ser...Sei lá, escrever livros...Trabalhar na área de pesquisa dos aurores...-ela disse._

_-Com certeza vou ser auror...Quer dizer, não só por vontade própria, mas porque eles exigirão isso...-Harry murmurou._

_-Dumbledore?_

_-Todos que sabem da profecia...-ele respondeu._

_Hermione olhou para o chão.Harry sabia como ela ficava quando ele falava da profecia, lembrara como ela chorara quando ele contara.Ele não pode conter a vontade de afastar uma mexa que caia no rosto dela._

_-Ei...Eu te disse que eu não vou morrer, eu vou voltar...Isso é uma promessa._

_Ela levantou os olhos cheios de lágrimas e encarou-o.Foi quando percebeu que não era apenas uma paixonite adolescente.Ela não viveria se ele morresse...Ele fazia parte da vida dela, como ela sabia que também fazia parte da vida dele.Ele não poderia morrer depois de tudo que eles haviam enfrentado..._

_-Eu te levo pra casa...Esta ficando tarde._

_Ninguém disse nada até o caminho de volta para a casa dos Granger.Chegando lá, Harry muito desapontado por não conseguir o que queria, Hermione percebeu que já havia anoitecido.O tempo passara tão rápido, que era como se eles tivessem saído tão rápido._

_-Obrigada por vir aqui Harry...Não quer passar o Natal conosco?-Hermione perguntou esperançosa._

_-Infelizmente não...Dumbledore me mandou direto para os Dursley, se ele souber que eu estive por aqui...-ele disse com um sorriso maroto.Hermione deu um olhar "Minerva Mcgonagoll", mas depois trocou um sorrisinho cúmplice com ele._

_-Porque veio aqui, Harry?-ela perguntou, olhando-o profundamente._

_Harry parou de sorrir.-Não posso vir visitar minha melhor amiga de vez em quando?_

_-Com o perigo que você esta correndo?_

_-Eu só queria te ver...Eu..._

_-Só me diga porque as coisas estão tão estranhas.-ela pediu, esperando a verdade.Harry desviou o olhar dos olhos dela, o nervosismo atravessando suas veias, estava percebendo não conseguiria falar...-Por favor me diga.-Hermione disse se aproximando.Harry assustou-se com a atitude dela e deu um passo pra trás._

_Hermione suspirou.Harry reuniu toda a coragem que havia dentro dele e encarou-a.A garota não desviou o olhar dele, ao contrário, parecia que ela queria aquilo.Mas...O que faria agora?Só sabia que não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos castanhos dela.Em vez de acabar com o contato visual, ele aproximou-se bem devagar e puxou-a para mais perto, pela cintura.Hermione dessa vez não se assustara, ou saíra correndo, nem se trancara em seu quarto.Ao contrário, entrelaçou as mãos por trás do pescoço dele.Mais confiante Harry fechou os olhos, diminuindo completamente a distancia entre eles._

_O primeiro contato de seus lábios, foi tão suave e gostoso, que ela sentiu como se estivesse flutuando.Os lábios de Harry puxaram os seus calmamente, e logo eles já haviam aprofundado o contado, usando as línguas que não queriam parar de se experimentar, tocando-se, fazendo caricias, Hermione afundando a mão nos cabelos negros dele, e as unhas cravando nas costas dele, demonstrando um prazer que ela nunca sentira num beijo antes._

_Separaram-se ofegantes, encostando suas testas, abraçados._

_-Eu te amo...-ele disse baixinho._

_Ela o beijou novamente, dando um pequeno "tchau" e subindo as escadas, com a cabeça nas nuvens.Quando entrou em casa e espiou pela janela da sala, pode ver o garoto pular e murmurar "isso!"" /i _

Ela caiu na cama, era como se ainda sentisse o efeito do beijo dele.Mas, parecia que nada era bom para Harry Potter.Parecia que ele não tinha o direito de ser feliz, e ela presenciou isso...De certa forma, ela fora a isca.

_ i "-Sinto muito Harry... Mas, você não pode mais ficar com a Hermione.-Dumbledore falou baixinho em seu escritório.Harry ergueu os olhos indignado para ele._

_-Você acha que eu não sei disso?Tudo que eu mais quero é que ela fique segura!-ele gritou, Dumbledore sentado, calmo.Isso o irritava._

_-Por isso que...Vocês não podem ficar juntos...Harry, Voldemort quase a matou.Sinto dizer isso Harry, mas você terá que fazer uns cursos de auror fora do país.-o diretor murmurou calmamente, odiando ter que fazer aquilo._

_-Isso é um pretexto para me deixar longe dela?-Harry gritou, agora completamente nervoso.-Se não posso tê-la, deixe-me ao menos vê-la!_

_-Não é um pretexto Harry, você precisa ir...-Dumbledore falou, mexendo-se na cadeira._

_-Eu não vou...Eu vou ficar aqui, para protege-la!_

_-Você não entende que você junto a ela é uma isca fácil para Voldemort?Harry, eu odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, mas...Você só terá liberdade quando ele for morto!_

_Harry parou engolindo em seco._

_-Quando esse curso terminar, não haverá alma viva que me empeça de voltar.-ele disse virando-se para a porta e a abrindo calmamente." /i _

E fora assim que ele, Harry, partira e ficara dois anos fora da Inglaterra, fazendo cursos na América.Quando voltara, encontrara muitos problemas com o bruxo, e até hoje tentava destruí-lo.Mas, quando viu Hermione percebeu que eles não eram os mesmos, mas ainda a amava, sabia que no fundo...Aquilo nunca iria morrer.O olhar triste que ela lhe dera...Odiava vê-la sofrer daquele jeito.

Ele deitou-se no sofá, ajeitando a almofada.

i Eu não posso correr mais 

**Eu me entrego a você**

**Eu sinto muito**

**Eu sinto muito**

**Em toda a minha amargura**

**Eu ignorei**

**Tudo o que é real e de verdade**

**Tudo o que eu preciso é você**

**Quando a noite cai sobre mim**

**Eu não fecharei os olhos**

**Eu estou muito vivo**

**Eu estou muito forte**

**Eu não consigo mentir mais**

**Eu caio diante de você**

**Eu sinto muito**

**Eu sinto muito /i **

Hermione fechava e abria os olhos, tentando inutilmente dormir.Mas, era impossível.Sabia muito bem que Harry estava do lado de fora, estava deitado no sofá.Ela decidiu então oferecer um quarto para ele.Quer dizer, ele ficara com ela todo esse tempo, merecia uma cama confortável.

xxxxxx

Harry ouviu a porta do quarto de Hermione se abrir e sentou-se rapidamente.Ela parou no meio da sala olhando-o.

xxxxxx

Porque ela não conseguia abrir a boca?Qual é?Ela já tinha vinte um anos!E Hermione Granger não gaguejava!O que ela tinha que falar mesmo?

xxxxx

Harry observou-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas.O que ela estava fazendo ali?Viu ela abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas ficou realmente chocado quando a viu sentar no seu colo e puxa-lo para um beijo.

Se ele sabia o que era estar excitado?Com certeza.Só sentia os lábios de Hermione nos seus, a língua dela entrando na boca dele, ele sentia todo aquele álito dela que o deixava louco, fazendo sua mão subir pela camiseta dela, sentindo a barriga reta e definida dela.Tinha certeza de que ela podia sentir o quanto ele a desejava.Estava muito aparente.Ele desviou os lábios para o pescoço da moça, beijando ele inteiro, avançando pela garganta dela, sentindo-a tremer, sentindo-a gemer e suspirar.

Ela sem conseguir se conter, praticamente arrancou os botões de sua camiseta fora, beijando o peito nu dele.Ele estava louco de prazer e emoção.

-Céus...Hermione...

Ele murmurava baixinho, enquanto ela tirava totalmente a camisa dele.Enquanto ela continuava a beija-lo, passar a língua lentamente por seu corpo.Podia-se sentir que ela estava saciando todo o desejo que sempre tivera, mas ela parou de repente, levantando-se e passando a mão nos cabelos assustada.

-Meu Deus, o que estou fazendo...Meu pai morreu e eu...-ela pensou alto, saindo correndo.

-Hermione, espere!-ele disse, mas quando viu a garota já estava trancada novamente.

xxxxxx

Alguns meses se passaram e Harry nunca mais falara com Hermione desde do dia da morte de seu pai, e pensava nela tão desesperadamente...Precisava dela...Precisava muito dela, aqueles beijos só fizeram seu amor por ela esquentarem, o jeito como ela perdera a cabeça aquele dia fora tão inesperado...

O quartel dos Aurores estava em chamas atrás de Voldemort, eles só tinham poucas pistas de onde o bruxo se encontrava.Harry estava maluco atrás dele desde que voltara do seu curso.

Quatro anos de procura...A ordem suspeitava que ele estava recuperando forças para a luta final, já que ele descobrira sobre a profecia.As coisas estavam tão corridas...Ele tinha vontade de gritar, gritar por liberdade, uma coisa que ele nunca pode sentir o gosto desde pequeno.Preso com a família de trouxas, os Dursley, que ele deixara quando terminara o sétimo ano, até no lugar onde se sentia em casa ele não era livre, sempre privado de coisas, nunca...Aproveitara de verdade a vida.

Seu sonho de consumo era acabar com aquele doido.Mas, ele não sabia como fazer isso.Já tentara tantas coisas contra ele, mas parecia o destino, parecia que o destino não queria matar Voldemort.Harry chegava a acreditar que ele era imortal, mas tirava essa idéia da cabeça quando recitava a profecia em sua Dumbledore dissera, ele só seria livre quando tivessem certeza de que Voldemort estaria morto. Ele só poderia ficar livre quando acabasse com ele.Quando tirasse todo o sangue dele, quando esquartejasse ele...Harry tinha tanto receio desse ódio, desses pensamentos horríveis...

Ele tinha vontade de cortar, matar, destruir, todos que estivessem junto com aquele bruxo.Era um ódio que crescia dentro dele, e ele tinha certeza de que as únicas forças que o sustentavam era poder ver Hermione, e o amor e apoio de seus amigos, na verdade, tudo aquilo o deixava muito vivo e sempre quando havia uma luta, ele procurava suas forças ali.No seu porto seguro, o lugar de seus sonhos...Onde ele pode ao menos se iludir por um mundo de paz...Ele queria tanto transformar aquilo em realidade...

Uma coruja chegou pela janela de sua sala trazendo uma carta, que ele reconheceu sendo como a Sra. Weasley.

i Querido Harry 

_Espero que não esteja muito cansado querido, mas esperamos que você jante conosco hoje.Não vou aceitar desculpas esfarrapadas que você inventa na hora, nós esperamos você por aqui ás sete horas._

_Mas, como sempre, Rony disse que você provavelmente inventara algo muito convincente, então, há uma coisa que o trará até aqui..._

_Hermione também vira._

_Espero que tenha entendido o recado Sr. Potter._

_Até as sete_

_Molly_

_P.s.:Isso é uma ordem! /i _

Harry riu do modo que a Sra. Weasley ainda os tratava como crianças ou adolescentes imaturos...É claro que ele iria, sentia que não passaria a noite sozinho hoje...Ia fazer de tudo para tê-la pela primeira vez em seus braços.

xxxxxx

-Harry!- a Sra. Weasley o sufocava num abraço.-Pensamos que você nem iria vir!

Harry logo cumprimentou Rony, Fred e Jorge, e começou a caminhar pela casa a procura de Hermione.Depois de cumprimentar Arthur, ele postou os olhos na bruxa morena que conversava com Gina.Hermione parecia tão seria.

-Gina...Hermione...-ele disse para as duas.Hermione levantou os olhos rapidamente e fez um sinal com a cabeça dizendo oi.Gina olhou de rapidamente para o lado.Tinha que sair dali ela sabia, inventando uma desculpa aos dois ela saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos.

xxxxx

-Mione...-Harry disse calmamente, olhando nos olhos da mulher.Percebeu que a mão dela estava muito próxima da dele.-Nós precisamos conversar.

-Olha Harry, se é sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite, eu apenas...-hermione começou mas foi interrompida por Harry.

-Não, por favor...Você precisa saber que...

-Harry, vamos jantar querido...Você parece tão cansado, coma e depois se precisar durma aqui...-A Sra. Weasley surgiu da varanda empurrando Harry e Hermione para a cozinha.Harry olhou para Hermione rapidamente, tentando sinalizar para ela encontra-lo na varanda, mas a mulher fingia que não estava vendo nada, isso o irritou profundamente, mas não ia desistir.

Ele sentou a mesa, esperando que a garota sentasse ao seu lado, mas parecia que hoje todos estavam interrompendo eles.Ela sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Gina, que agora servia-se.Se a visão de Harry não estivesse tão concentrada na da morena, talvez, ele tivesse aproveitado um pouco mais o jantar.Na verdade passou o jantar inteiro tentando cutucar a perna de Hermione com seu pé, mas só conseguiu chegar próximo de Jorge, que começou a rir da cara dele.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos os gêmeos nunca deixaram de ser aqueles garotos que só aprontavam em Hogwarts, na verdade estavam piores do que antes, se é que é possível.Harry acabou seu jantar e foi direto para o jardim, inventando uma desculpa para voltar para casa.

xxxxxx

Hermione deu garças a Merlin e ao mesmo tempo ficou triste quando Harry disse que teria de ir embora.Ele deu aquele olhar 43 que ela amava ao sair, teve que se segurar para não ir correndo atrás dele.

Não queria que ele se sentia-se culpado se acontecesse algo com ela.Sabia como ele tinha aquela maneira irritante de colocar tudo nas próprias costas, de certa forma ela também tinha aquela mania, culpar-se por não ter se saído tão bem em coisas...As vezes ela achava que podia ler a mente de Harry, porque...era tão previsível o que ele fazia, pelo menos para ela.

Sentindo-se completamente satisfeita ela foi tomar um café com Gina na sala, em frente a lareira.

-Ah, Mione você tem que ver o jeito que ele te olha...-Gina disse, tocando no assunto que sempre tocavam, quer dizer que todos tocavam quando a viam.-Você tem que parar...Você ama tanto ele, pra que ficar assim...Uma hora vocês vão ter que se entender...

Hermione respirou fundo, afastando a xícara de café da boca.-Gina, você sabe que não da...Lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?-Hermione lembrou tristemente, seus lábios beijando a xícara, bebendo o café.-E...Eu tenho que ser forte...Eu vou conseguir...

-Do mesmo jeito que você conseguiu naquele noite?-Gina lembrou irônica, fazendo Hermione perder a vontade de tomar o café.

-Não adianta não a como ficarmos juntos...-ela disse olhando pro nada, os olhos sem cor.-Preciso andar um pouco...Eu vou lá fora...

-Ok...-Gina disse observando a amiga sair pela porta, com a cabeça baixa.Quantas vezes ela tentara juntar os dois?Umas quinhentas talvez...

xxxxxx

A noite estava tão bonita, e Hermione observou as estrelas que brilhavam no céu, que estava completamente sem nuvens, revelando uma Lua cheia, cintilante que banhava os jardins dos Weasley.Ela respirou o aroma da mata, e sentiu-se completamente se tirassem tudo dela...

Ela começou a dar a volta pela casa, tantas lembranças...Ali havia o armário de vassouras, onde ela e Harry no sétimo ano usavam para dar uns malhos...

i "-Vem, ninguém vai perceber...-o garoto de cabelos negros, puxava a namorada para o armário de vassouras, correndo pela mata, a meia noite.

_-Harry...Se alguém der falta de nós dois...Você sabe...-Hermione disse tentando conter o riso._

_-Ninguém vai perceber...-Harry disse, sacando a varinha e murmurando um feitiço para abrir a porta reforçada por Rony.-Vem._

_Ela entrou num aposento muito apertado, algumas vassouras estavam encostadas nas paredes, e no meio havia um pequeno tapete com um leão.Harry guiou Hermione pelo escuro, onde eles sentaram no chão e gentilmente, eu disse GENTILMENTE começaram a se beijar._

_Seus lábios se puxando, querendo um contado mais próximo, suas línguas ultrapassando seus lábios e entrando na pessoa amada a frente, beijos intensos que ela nunca iria esquecer". /i _

Ela abriu os olhos, sabia que se ela se concentrasse bem, poderia sentir o gosto dos lábios dele em sua boca, a sensação de ter a lingua dele passando na sua...Um arrepio lhe correu a espinha.Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão que a puxava, tapando seus lábios.

-Quieta Mione...

-HARRY!

-Shhhh!

-O que esta fazendo aqui?Me solta...-ela disse olhando para ele, lembrando como eram os olhos verdes banhados pela lua.

-Calma...Eu, eu estava esperando você sair...-ele disse com aquele jeitinho tímido que ela achava tão...tão...tão...apenas tão.

Depois de um tempo encantada com o sorriso dele, ela voltou de um transe.-Você não foi embora?

-Não, Hermione, eu preciso falar com você...E tem que ser agora!-ele disse segurando o braço dela delicadamente.Ela olhou a mão dele no seu braço, fechando os olhos e respirando calmamente, tentando recuperar todas as sensações que ele lhe dava.

-Harry, eu...Você sabe que não da...-ela disse quase agoniada.

-Por favor...-ele disse lhe lançando aquele olhar que sabia que ela amava.

-Harry...

-Hermione, eu só preciso que você me ouça!-ele estava quase gritando.-Só isso, eu só quero te dizer...Que...Por favor, venha comigo, eu quero te falar isso num lugar mais particular...

-Não Harry, eu não posso...-ela discordou, segurando as lágrimas.

-Hermione...Pela nossa amizade...Pelo nosso amor...Eu, eu te amo Hermione.-ele disse passando as costas da mão no rosto tão delicado dela.

Não, aquilo era tortura, que mulher poderia resistir a tudo aquilo?A todos os olhares...Não era justo, não era justo com ela.Sem dizer nenhuma palavra ela desabou no peito dele, soluçando, colocando tudo pra fora, tudo que a impedia de ficar com ele, todo o ódio, toda a injustiça, deixando só seu coração falar mais alto.

O homem rapidamente a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a.Ela agarrou-o, apertando-o tão forte, que ele pensou que fosse explodir, mas não estava incomodado.Pelo contrário, havia coisa melhor do que ter a mulher que ama em seus próprios braços?Sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela, sentir o perfume no pescoço dela...

Ele tirou uma borracha totalmente suja do bolso e a colocou entre eles, transportando-os para o seu apartamento.

xxxx

-Desculpe por ter molhado sua blusa...-ela disse num sorrisinho fraco.Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça e a levou até o sofá da sala, servindo uma taça de vinho.

Hermione não sabia ao certo o que dizer, só sabia que estava adorando sentir o cheiro de Harry em sua blusa.Ela observou os olhos verdes através dos óculos, que agora estavam com o feitiço que ela havia feito no tempo que eles namoravam.Tinha concertado o óculos que ele sempre quebrava...

-Você ainda usa esse óculos...-ela pensou alto, ele sorriu e segurou as mãos dela.

-Eles me lembram muito vocês, da maneira como ficava irritada comigo quando eu quebrava esses óculos...-ele disse rindo.

-Bom, você os quebrava toda a hora...-ela disse sorrindo.Ele se aproximou e ela sentiu o calor lhe subir pelo corpo.Ele enterrou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sem saber o que fazer, ela envolveu-o em seus braços.

-Eu estou tão aliviado, porque agora eu vou poder te falar tudo...Tudo que eu sinto, sei que você já sabe metade, mas...Eu preciso falar o resto.-ele disse afastando o rosto e olhando-a.-Levante-se.

Hermione olhou-o sem saber o que dizer, ela deu um pequeno sorriso e se levantou.Ele também se levantou e pegou a mão dela, ajoelhando-se a sua frente.Hermione arregalou os olhos, ele ia fazer o que ela achava que ele ia fazer?Porque aquela posição significava só uma coisa.Significava...MEU DEUS!

Ela ficou olhando-o tirar uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelho do bolso e abri-la.

-Ninguém nunca teve certeza disso...Mas, eu quero provar pra todos, que você...Hermione, sempre foi e sempre será a mulher da minha vida...-ele respirou fundo, e sorriu.-Hermione Granger...Você quer se casar comigo?

Hermione olhou Harry colocar aquela aliança de ouro em seu dedo, e depois ele levantar a cabeça e olha-la, esperando resposta.Ela percebeu que ele tremia.Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.Quer dizer, lógico que sabia...Ela queria tanto que ele a fizesse mulher dele...Queria dizer a todos e principalmente para ele que ela queria se casar com ele!Ela queria casar com Harry Potter, ela queria!Mas...Ela não podia...

Porque toda aquela parte da consciência dela tinha que falar mais alto?Eles continuou respirando, um olhar bobo e o sorriso de Harry lá.Parecia que havia passado uma eternidade, mas nem havia se feito um minuto.

-Harry, nós realmente não podemos...-ela disse gaguejando, ele estava ali, expondo-se, pedindo-a em casamento, oferecendo uma vida inteira ao lado dele.Mas...Ela não podia aceitar.Uma casamento naquela altura da campeonato, seria uma festa para Voldemort.O único jeito era dizer não.Não para ele.Não para Harry.

-Hermione, apenas me diga se aceita ou não, eu posso tirar essa aliança do seu dedo, ninguém vai ficar sabendo...eu..-ele dizia desesperado.

-Harry, por favor, eu estou me matando por dentro...-ela disse soluçando.-Estou acabada.Eu te amo Harry, mas enquanto Voldemort não for destruído...-ela respirou fundo.-Nós não podemos ficar juntos.Não podemos nem se quer se tocar...Eu...Eu não devia estar aqui...Eu tenho que ir...-ela disse pronta para aparatar.

-Hermione!-Harry gritou antes que ela pudesse ir.-Vou achar ele.Vou achar ele por você.

Ela aparatou.

** i Refrão**

**Constantemente ignorado**

**A dor me consome**

**Mas dessa vez o corte é muito fundo**

**Eu nunca serei enganado de novo /i **

Ele acordou às seis horas da manhã, um breve olhar ao lado, viu seu apartamento, bagunçado com sua tristeza.Hoje era o dia.O silêncio tocava a casa, uma caixinha com uma aliança estava em cima de uma mesa.Levantou-se e vestiu-se.De certa forma, gostaria de ter morrido enquanto dormia.

xxxxx

-Sibila?-ele murmurou batendo de leve na porta da sala da ex-professora.Uma chave de portal o levara até a escola.

-Sr. Potter?Não nos vemos desde o sétimo ano, não?-ela disse, olhando através de suas grandes lentes.Harry fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se.-O que me deve a honra de sua visita?

-Sibila, posso chama-la assim?-ele disse, a mulher concordou.-Sibila...-ele continuou.-Preciso que você faça uma previsão pra mim.

-Ora, ora...Sr.Potter, são pouco os alunos que lembram das minhas fabulosas habilidades...-a mulher murmurou e Harry concordou.Nunca esqueceria Sibila Trelawney.Quem o visse ali o chamaria de louco.Querendo uma previsão com Sibila Trelawney?Realmente ele não estava batendo bem.

-Sim, mas devo avisar-lhe, professora, que não é uma previsão comum.Ela realmente pode mexer com nós dois...

Sibila sentou-se em frente a Harry.

-O que precisa?

-Quero saber, onde se esconde o meu maior inimigo.

A professora suspirou assustada.Mas, depois de alguns leves segundos de surpresa, ela aproximou os olhos da bola de cristal, mexendo um pouco as mãos em volta dela.

-Certamente, vejo que hoje não será um dia de sorte Harry...-ela disse, penetrou mais um pouco o olhar na bola.-Fumaças esconder seu verdadeiro lar, nunca mais revelado, por...-sem aviso, as mãos de Sibila tremem, seus olhos lacrimejam, a mesa treme, a bola de cristal revê-la a fumaça rodando e rodando, Harry afasta um pouco a cadeira assustado.Ainal, o que ele imaginava daria certo.Alguns poderiam ver Sibila Trelawney como uma adivinha completamente louca, mas depois de uns tempos ele achara na antiga professora o que ele queria.A resposta.

A mulher bateu as mãos bruscamente na mesa, fazendo um barulho, seus olhos arregalados ela disse com os lábios bem abertos.- i _O que tanto procura pode estar na casa de seus sonhos, no lugar de seu passado, no lugar onde suas lembranças não são tocadas por nenhuma alma vivia, nem por si mesmo, seu inimigo se esconde através do lugar da origem do garoto cujo nascimento...profecia. /i _

Sibila tossiu por alguns minutos, e depois de recuperada olhou para Harry.-Vamos retomar querido?

-Hã...acho que já...já encontrei o que procurava.-Harry murmurou se virando e saindo da sala com passos largos.Voltou para casa pela chave de portal.

xxxx

-Aqui esta!-disse ele batendo na mesa de Lupin.

-Harry, você tem certeza do que esta dizendo, e se for uma armadilha e...

-Não é uma armadilha, com certeza, Voldemort é muito esperto e ele esta escondido num lugar onde ninguém imaginaria, recuperando suas forças.Ele esta fraco, vulnerável, e tenho certeza de que seu eu chegar até lá eu conseguirei destruí-lo!-Harry disse determinado.

-Harry.Você pensa eu Voldemort esta escondido na casa de seus pais certo?Mas, quantos anos já se passaram, aquele lugar deve estar aos destroços, Harry..Não vale a pena arriscar.

-Como você sabe Lupin?Quero dizer, depois da morte dos meus pais você retornou aquela casa?-Harry perguntou.

-O único que voltou lá foi o Sirius.-revelou.-Em um de seus dias de fuga.Mas, ele não me disse nada a respeito, eu tentei Harry, mas ele não respondeu.

-Droga!

-Harry, escute.Podemos fazer uma coisa.-Lupin disse levantando-se.-Podemos chamar a Ordem para ir.Não posso levar os aurores do Ministério, com certeza o Ministro não permitiria, mas nós podemos ir com a Ordem o que acha?

-Não...Você tem noção de quantos comensais devem haver naquele lugar?Morreríamos ao dar o primeiro passo...

-Então Harry, eu não posso fazer nada.Sinto Muito.

-Lupin escute!-Harry disse, ele não ia desistir não tão cedo.-Você é o chefe do quartel de aurores, o que você mandar, eles obedecerão, confie em mim, eu tenho certeza de que Voldemort está nos destroços daquela casa.Mande pelo menos duzentos homens.Por favor, vou comunicar a ordem.Partiremos para lá as oito da noite.

Quando terminou de dizer aquilo, saiu, deixando Lupin realmente revoltado.

O que poderia fazer?Ele acabaria mandando os duzentos aurores para Harry no fim. i _Eu sou um homem realmente bom /i , _ele pensou irônico.Pegou um pergaminho de e escreveu uma mensagem.

xxxxxxx

-Harry?Será que já podemos ir?-sussurrou Rony no ouvido de Harry, eles estavam atrás de uma moita, olhando uma majestosa casa.

Muitos anos haviam se passado, mas a casa ainda estava de pé.Grandes portões pretos, cercados por muros, cercava a casa.O jardim daquela casa parecia ser muito bonito, se estivesse sendo cuidado.Ao contrario disso, o Jardim estava cheio de folhas, secas, e as moitas sem cor, já tomando um tom marrom.Doía para Harry saber que já morara lá por um ano.Fora ali que ele vivera poucos momentos com seus pais.Momentos que ele não se lembrava, mas que ele tinha certeza de que haviam sido felizes.

Ele tinha que se concentrar, não podia deixar seus sentimentos o atrapalhar. Ele tinha que fazer disso uma força, a força que ele usaria para acabar com Voldemort.Se havia um motivo acima de salvar o mundo, ou então trazer a paz para o mundo bruxo, era Hermione.Ia fazer isso, acima de tudo, por ela.Depois, não haveria desculpas, os dois poderiam ficar juntos...Para sempre.

A marca negra flutuava sobre a casa.

-Não...Vamos esperar, os aurores de Lupin já devem estar chegando.-ele disse.Já eram nove horas, e nada.Nenhum auror havia chegado.Só haviam setenta homens da ordem ali.Cada um escondido num canto, cercando a casa.Harry estava começado a ficar eufórico e ansioso.Ele não tinha certeza, mas parecia haver muitos comensais lá dentro.Eles poderiam estar em qualquer lugar, até debaixo do chão.

Passaram mais dez minutos e Rony parecia estar impaciente.

-Harry... -ele começou. -Não vem ninguém.

Harry respirou fundo nervoso.-Esta certo.Vamos fazer o seguinte.Entram cinqüenta homens comigo, vinte ficam aqui fora, se precisarmos de ajuda, damos o socorro.Quando eu der o sinal, avançamos para dentro ok?-Harry disse, Rony balançou a cabeça afirmando. Harry virou-se para o outro lado, olhando para Simas. -Simas, passe para os outros isso, ok?

Simas concordou e começou a aparatar cuidadosamente em cada lugar, onde estavam os homens.

Harry olhou para Rony e murmurou. –Parece que é agora.-Rony assentiu e pegou a mão de Harry.

-Vamos conseguir, Potter!-disse ele brincando, apertando a mão do amigo.Harry levantou a varinha, soltando uma grande luz branca.

Segundos depois, feitiços eram lançados e muitos homens corriam para dentro da casa.Arrombando as portas sem piedades, janelas eram quebradas, e milhares de pessoas corriam para dentro da casa, homens e mulheres da ordem.

Rony acompanhava Harry lhe dando cobertura, e eles corriam pela casa.Depararam com uma grande escada, sem saber o que fazer, Harry começou a subir esta, sendo atropelado por comensais que desciam gritando feitiços.

Numa de suas investidas de tentar se levantar novamente, um comensal lhe agarrou pelo pescoço.

-Morte...-sussurrou no ouvido dele.Harry olhou para os lados.Estava perdido.Rony lutava contra quatro comensais ao mesmo tempo, Simas estava longe demais, lutando contra três comensais, e mais longe ainda Neville estava caído no chão, tentando se recuperar.Olhou para seu corpo.A única parte que estava livre para ser usada era sua perna.

Vendo que o comensal tirara um punhal de dentro das vestes negras, ele respirou um esforço enorme ele conseguiu alcançar as partes baixas do comensal que o agarra, chutando o local.O homem se curvou de dor.Sem esperar mais nem um momento Harry apontou a varinha para o comensal o deixando inconsciente.Subiu o resto da escada, deparando com um enorme corredor.Havia uma porto no fim dele.Parecia muito obvio...Ele ia até a porta e achava Voldemort...Aquilo estava muito fácil...

Sem pensar nas conseqüências que aquilo podia causar, ele correu até o fim do corredor, se lembrando rapidamente da noite em que Sirius morrera, aquilo apertou seu coração, mas continuou correndo.Ele tentava com esforço, afastar os pensamentos de que ele já morara ali...E fora ali que seus pais morreram.Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos fortemente.Chegou ao fim do corredor, colocando a mão tremula na maçaneta da porta, girando-a, assim abrindo-a.Estava muito fácil, o que era aquilo, ele não podia simplesmente abrir a porta e encontrar com Voldemort...

Mesmo assim, ele abriu a porta.

Teve vontade de rir.Outro corredor, com uma porta no fim.Fechando a porta atrás de si, ele correu até a maçaneta da outra porta, girou-a abrindo-a.Outro corredor.Outra porta no fim.Quando abriu a porta, deparou com outro corredor e uma outra porta.Quando abriu a porta deparou com um corredor e uma outra porta.Quando abriu a porta, céus!Aquilo não ia acabar?Ele soltou um risinho irônico e tentou se acalmar, ofegante.

Com certeza era uma brincadeira de Voldemort...Sem paciência, imaginando o bruxo rindo da cara dele, ele apontou a varinha para a parede gritando:

-Bombarda!

Uma quantidade enorme de fumaça e pó, atingiu seus, ele tossiu se abaixando.Tudo escureceu.

xxxxx

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas parecia que tudo girava.Sentiu uma grande vontade de vomitar, mas segurou.Tentou abrir os olhos e percebeu que doía...Começou a ouvir vozes.

-Ele vai acordar...É só esperar...No momento que ele abrir os olhos, mate-o meu Lorde.-murmurou uma voz, ele reconhecendo como Rabicho.

-Não me diga o que fazer, Rabicho.Terei uma conversinha com o Potter antes de mata-lo...-uma voz fria sussurrava agora.-Ele pensa que me surpreendeu vindo aqui na calada da noite?Pois ele esta enganado.Ninguém me surpreende...Ninguém me ataca pelas costas...

-Claro, mestre, claro...

-dê a minha varinha, Rabicho.-ele ordenou.Harry ouviu passos, o que denunciava que Rabicho acabara de atender ao pedido.

-Vou fazer ele acordar...

Um pavor correu todo o ser de Harry, como nunca antes.Ele estava gelado, da cabeça aos pés, o que quer que Voldemort fosse fazer não seria fácil de agüentar.Tinha que fazer alguma...Percebeu que estava sem sua varinha...Por que ele não conseguia abrir os olhos droga?Parecia que estavam grudados e se recusavam a se a ficar desesperado...

_ i Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum /i _

Ele não conseguia pensar mais...E tinha a impressão que alguém sussurrava em seu ouvido.Mas, que droga era aquela?Sentiu uma varinha em seu pescoço.Não se mexeu, a única parte do corpo de Harry que se mexia mesmo era seu peito...Ele estava amarrado a uma corda, ela estava machucando seu pescoço, mas ele estava muito longe de perceber tal coisa.

_ i Servatis a periculum /i _

Agora tinha certeza que alguém sussurrava em seu ouvido.E não era Voldemort, muito menos Rabicho.Sentia que Voldemort pressionava a varinha em seu pescoço, mas estava mais concentrado tentando perceber o que as vozes diziam.

_ i servatis a maleficum /i _

Parecia latim...Voldemort agora enterrava a varinha em seu pescoço e ele não pode conter, soltou uma exclamação baixa, mas o bastante para Voldemort rir com gosto.

-Abra os olhos.

_ i Servatis a periculum /i _

Harry não disse nada, ficou quieto, tentando parecer inconsciente ainda, Voldemort enterrou mais a varinha em seu pescoço, Harry acreditava que ele havia entrado com a varinha em sua carne.

-Abra...-ele apertou mais contato com a varinha.Harry respirou fundo.-...os...olhos.

Ele até tentou abrir os olhos.Mas, não conseguia...

_ i servatis a maleficum /i _

-Vamos fazer do seu jogo...Pois afinal todos tem um desejo antes da morte não é?Até...Você.

Ele tirou a varinha do pescoço de Harry e este pode respirar direito agora.Não adiantava mais fingir que estava desacordado.

-Fale comigo Potter.Achou que poderia me vencer?Não acredito que esta no quartel dos aurores se ainda é a mesma besta ambulante.

Ele gargalhou junto com rabicho.

-Pelo menos não tenho que me esconder toda vez que perco meus poderes...Não fico dependendo dos outros...-provocou o Lorde.

-Hum...Bem, não sou o único aqui...Você depende de alguém.

-Sério?Quem?-perguntou Harry irônico.Era estranho falar com ele de olhos fechados.Ao menos os sussurros haviam parados.

-Uma certa...Sangue Ruim...

-Não meta ela nisso!

-Não meta ela nisso!-imitou uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem...Até demais.Apesar de ter visto a pessoa poucas vezes.-Ainda não cresceu, Harryzinho?

A mulher lhe tocava a face.Ele sacudiu o rosto tirando a mão dela de la.Ela riu com gosto.

_ i -Fale comigo Harry. /i _

-Eu estou falando!

_ i -Fale...Harry, me ouça. /i _

-Quem é?-ele se deu conta de que a voz não era de nenhum comensal que ele conhecia...Era muito familiar a de um garoto que ele espiara na penseira de Snape certa vez.

-Ficou maluco Potter?-gargalhou Bellatriz.

i -_Não os ouça me ver. /i _

-O..o que?Quem é?

-Desamarre-o Rabicho.Vamos começar a luta.De a varinha a ele.

Sentiu as mãos de Rabicho desamarrarem a corda e ele se sentiu livre.No primeiro momento cambaleou, as pernas fracas quase não suportando o próprio peso.Percebeu que tremia.

_ i -Agora, abra os olhos filho. /i _

Harry assustou-se com a voz.Sabia que era...Não podia ser...Como?Não...Mesmo com receio ele fez o que a voz mandou.Abriu os olhos e não suportou ao ver uma grande luz atingi-lo.

_ i -Esta tudo bem...Olhe pra mim._

_Harry abriu os olhos e deparou com a sua própria imagem na sua frente, apenas os olhos eram diferentes e ele não usava óculos.Tinha uma expressão simpática e compreensiva no rosto e ele se sentiu seguro...Sabia quem era, e sabia que não era alucinação.James tocou seu ombro e apertou o local lhe passando confiança.De repente Harry não sentia mais medo._

_-Você confia em mim?- o homem perguntou olhando nos olhos do filho._

_-Confio.-Harry disse com os olhos fixos nos do pai._

_-Me de sua mão._

_Harry obedeceu e o pai pegou a mão do filho.Harry agora acreditava mais do que tudo que seu pai estava ali..._

_-A outra._

_Deu a outra mão para o pai que a segurou.James deixou os braços e as mãos de Harry retas._

_-Vire-se._

_Virou-se._

_Sentiu um tremor breve no corpo e olhou para trás.Seu pai havia desaparecido._

_-Harry ande pra frente._

_Foi o que ele fez e quando o fez viu seu próprio corpo em sua frente.Olhou para baixo.Examinou o corpo em que estava e percebeu.Estava no corpo de seu pai._

_-Você estará comigo Harry... /i _

xxxx

Harry abriu os olhos.Estava debaixo de uma árvore, caído no chão.Levantou-se rapidamente olhando para os lados.Voldemort olhava para...ele?Olhando para baixo ele ainda percebeu que estava no corpo de seu pai, então quem estava no seu corpo era...James?

xxxx

-Tom...A quanto tempo.-James murmurou sorrindo.

-Potter, cale a boca, você como um doido falando desse jeito sozinho.

-Será que não me reconhece Tom?

Voldemort riu com gosto.Apontou a varinha para Potter exclamando "Estupefaça!".O feitiço apenas ricocheteou.Voldemort o olhou aterrorizado.

-Po...Potter?

-Olá.-James deu um passo pra frente, Voldemort paralisado com o susto.

-Você não pode me vencer...O único que pode é aquele garoto!Você...Você vai morrer mais uma vez!

-Sabe que isso não é verdade Tom.-Voldemort arregalou os olhos vermelhos.-Meu filho me deu permissão para executar o feitiço...Acho que você tem noção do que seja não é mesmo?

-Como você soube?-pela primeira vez Harry via Voldemort assustado.Podia ver gostas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto pálido do bruxo.

-Isso não lhe interessa, basta saber que uma pessoa que morreu a alguns anos me informou.

-Black!-Bellatriz surgiu na discussão. -Aquele meu primo idiota!-ela começou a ir na direção de James.

-Fique atrás de mim Bella...-Voldemort advertiu.

James mexeu os lábios, sussurrando algo que Harry não pode entender.E logo voldemort estava paralisado.James andou até o bruxo e agarrou a sua varinha.Examinou-a por alguns instantes e quebrou-a no meio.Luzes saíram para todos os lados, gritos, risadas, sussurros, Harry tampou os ouvidos com as mãos e agachou-se.

Os gritos e sussurros cessaram e Harry levantou a cabeça cuidadosamente, um vulto rodava no ar enquanto Voldemort ainda continuava paralisado.

i "_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde da Trevas se aproxima...nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois devera morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde da Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..." /i _

O vulto desapareceu e seu pai se aproximou dele, tocando em sua cicatriz.

-Agora é sua vez.

xxxxx

Acordou novamente, junto com Voldemort que agora podia se mexer livremente.O bruxo olhou para os lados a procura da varinha e quando a viu, quebrado no chão, soltou um urro de raiva.Avançou as segas para Harry, que cambaleava tentando ficar de pé.Os dois caíram no chão, Voldemort colocara as duas mãos em seu pescoço, o enforcando, enquanto Harry tentava buscar ar para continuar a respirar, tentando afastar o bruxo com as mãos.Buscou pela varinha inutilmente, pois ela estava caído do outro lado do campo.

As coisas começavam a ficar embaçadas ele precisava respirar, agora...Precisava...

-Eu...Preciso...respirar!-ele conseguiu falar enquanto Voldemort ainda em cima dele se sacudia apertando o pescoço do homem, tentando mata-lo.-Agora!

Como uma força invisível, Voldemort foi jogado para longe.Uma raiva tão grande crescia no peito de Harry, e ele ia usar aquilo para seu próprio poder, ia usar aquilo para acabar com Voldemort.

Lembrou de Hermione de longe.Se estava ali...Era por ela, e por todos.

Voldemort levantou-se zonzo, cambaleando e Harry seguiu em frente, rapidamente, agachou para pegar a varinha no chão e apontou-a para o bruxo.Não sabia o que fazer, por mais fosse treinado, ela não sabia o que fazer.Tinha que fazer algo rápido, antes que Voldemort o agarrasse de novo, ele tinha a absoluta certeza de que Voldemort não precisava da varinha para matar uma pessoa.Ele era muito poderoso.Tinha poderes que ninguém imaginava.

Harry fechou os olhos.Ele fora marcado com aquela cicatriz, herdara poderes de Voldemort, e ele sabia tinha que usar isso a seu e sem saber se aquilo fazia sentido ele colocou os dedos sobre a cicatriz e apontou a varinha para o bruxo.Ia terminar alquilo como tudo começara:

-AVADA KEDRAVA!

Aquilo com certeza não era um Avada Kedrava normal.Uma enorme luz roxa e branca saiu de sua varinha e atingiu o corpo de Voldemort.Assim como quando a varinha de Voldemort foi quebrada, vários gritos e sussurros saíram de dentro de sua varinha, junto com o enorme jato de luz.Os gritos de Voldemort, eram calados pelos gritos e sussurros, e Harry continuava com a mão na cicatriz e a outra segurando a varinha firmemente.Não ia desistir...Por mais que sua cicatriz estivesse ardendo e ele estivesse com vontade de largar tudo e desmaiar ele não ia desistir...Todo o ódio...

-Todo o meu ódio...-ele sussurrou no meio do barulho.Agora ele podia ouvir claramente Voldemort.

O corpo dele estava se deformando, pouco a pouco, até que ele simplesmente desapareceu.Seus gritos ecoando por todos os lados.

_ i Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum /i _

Ofegante ele tirou os dedos da cicatriz e abaixou a varinha.Quando o fez, uma dor o atingiu o fazendo ajoelhar.A dor lavava seu corpo e ele gritava.De repente, tudo acabou.

xxxxxx

i Minha única Esperança 

**(todo o tempo eu tentei)**

**Minha única paz**

**(Para me afastar de você)**

**Minha única alegria**

**Minha única força**

**(eu cai na sua abundante graça)**

**Meu único poder**

**Minha única vida**

**(é o amor onde estou)**

**Meu único amor /i **

Ele olhava o próprio corpo deitado na cama de hospital do St.Mungos.Aquilo era a morte?Ver seu corpo quase morto sem saber o que fazer?Uma mão encostou em seu ombro.Ele virou-se e viu seu pai o olhando.

-Acabou sabe...-ele disse para o filho.Harry olhou para o próprio corpo sem dizer nada para o pai.-Você não quer ir não é?

Harry olhou tristemente para o pai.

-Tenho tantas coisas pra fazer...Tantas coisas que eu queria fazer...E eu acho que nem a alegria de viver em paz vai me fazer esquecer estas...certas coisas...

James apertou o ombro do filho.

-Você tem uma escolha sabe...

-Escolha?

-É...Pode voltar para o seu corpo.Tentar sobreviver a dor...Você pode voltar.Mas...é preciso muito vontade de viver...Isso, é o que eu aposto que você tem de sobra..-o pai sorriu.-Mas, tem certeza de que não basta?Você já sofreu tanto...Vai sofrer a mais isto?

Harry encarou o pai sem saber o que dizer.Ele tinha uma certa vontade de ir com o pai.Ir para um lugar onde ele ficaria, com sua mãe...Sirius...Toda a sua família.Mas, a vontade de ver...Hermione...Beija-la...Era maior.Ele queria tanto poder toca-la.Seu pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mulher que entrava no quarto chorando.Era caiu de joelhos do lado da cama enterrando o rosto nas mãos.Era Hermione.

A bolsa dela foi largado no começo da sala, e agora só os soluços da moça ecoavam.Harry olhou sem saber o que fazer.Ela levantou a cabeça e pegou na mão dele, beijando-a entre as lágrimas.Ela abaixou o rosto novamente, sussurrando alguma coisa enquanto chorava.

-Harry...Harry...

Ela sussurrava o nome dele...Estava o chamando...Ele queria tanto ir...Ir com ela.Sem palavras ele abraçou o pai.James, entendendo a decisão do filho, virou-se e foi embora.

Harry ajoelhou-se do lado de Hermione.

-Eu volto...Eu voltarei.-sussurrou antes de deitar-se sobre o próprio corpo e sentir a dor lavar o corpo novamente.Tudo escureceu.

Ele não conseguia sentir nada, além da dor...Não conseguia dormir..Mas, estava tão disposto a voltar, tão disposto a ver Hermione, Rony...Todos novamente.Lembrou de Rony.Não sabia se ele estava bem...Todos os pensamentos passavam enquanto a dor o castigava.Precisava dormir...Entregou-se ao sono, com medo de não acordar mais naquele mundo.

xxxx

Sonhava...Era um sonho?Ou eram lembranças?Só sabia que estava gostando de reviver todas aquelas coisas boas...Quando ele conhecera Hagrid, contando a ela que ele era um bruxo.Quando Rony entrou em sua cabine e logo após Hermione, com aquele jeito metido e mandão.Lembrou-se da primeira vez que se deu conta de que tinha amigos...A primeira vez que voou e sentiu todos os problemas voarem de sua cabeça.O verão na Toca...O Taça de quadribol...O patrono perfeito...A visão de Cho...O beijo dela...O beijo de Hermione...O Natal com Hermione...A tarde com Hermione...

Agora, era como se alguém estivesse acendendo a luz.Acendendo e pagando.Ele estava lúcido agora...Poria ouvir o que vinha a sua volta.

-Hermione...-uma voz que ele reconheceu sendo de Rony.-Ele vai ficar bem.

-Se ele morrer...Eu, eu morro junto...Rony, eu já perdi meu pai...Eu não posso perde-lo...Ele não merece tanta dor...Depois de enfrentar tudo isso, a vida inteira...Ele merece viver...Eu sacrificaria tudo...Pra mim só sabendo que ele esta vivo, isso...me sustenta.

-Eu sei...A mim também.

-Rony, eu amo ele.

-Eu sei...E ele te ama muito.

-Ele me pediu em casamento sabe?Antes de...Antes de ir...

-Sério?

-É...Mas, eu não aceitei...E eu me perguntou por que eu sempre faço a coisa mais sensata.

-Bem...Alguém tem que fazer isso...-ele disse rindo de leve, fazendo-a sorrir.

-É...

Harry ouvia a conversa dos dois... Sorrindo por dentro...Fora abençoado no dia 1 de setembro de 1994.

xxxxx

Conhecia aquele cheiro...Era o cheiro do seu quarto, o cheiro da sua cama.Rolou a mão com dificuldade e soube, estava em sua casa.A dor ainda pesava, mas estava bem melhor...Talvez havia sido por isso que ele havia saído daquele hospital...Estava bem!Poderia reencontrar Hermione de novo.Sorriu...

Alguém segurava seu braço...Tentou com esforço abrir seu olhos, mas pareciam que estavam grudados.Fez mais um esforço e conseguiu abrir-los.O que conseguiu ver foram muitos borrões.Piscou várias vezes, tentando estabelecer uma visão melhor.Estava sem óculos o que dificultava isso.Ele virou a cabeça para o lado e viu Rony e Hermione cochilando.Rony estava sentado na poltrona que havia em seu quarto.Hermione colocara um cadeira ao lado de sua cama e segurava seu braço.Ele sorriu ao ver os amigos ali.Rony tinha um corte no rosto, mas com certeza Harry estava numa situação pior.

Com um grande esforço Harry balançou um pouco o braço murmurando "Hermione...", a garota abriu os olhos lentamente, se espreguiçou, com certeza ela ainda não tinha visto que ele acordava.Ela esticou os braços pro alto bocejando e espreguiçando e parou no meio do caminho da volta.Ela olhou espantada para ele.

-HARRY!-Segundos depois a garota estava jogada sobe seu corpo.Ele gritou de dor (um grito masculino é claro), Rony olhava para os lados assustado, até que viu a mulher em cima de Harry.Ele rapidamente correu pra socorrer o amigo, puxando Hermione delicadamente.

-Quer matar ele?O corpo dele deve estar doendo todo.-Hermione tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sorria.

-Ah, me desculpe...-ela disse sorrindo timidamente para Harry.

-Você está bem cara?-Rony perguntou ajoelhando do lado da cama, olhando para Harry.

-Oh, claro...Tirando o fato de parecer que eu fui atropelado por quinhentos hipogrifos eu estou ótimo...-ele disse brincando, a voz rouca.Rony e Hermione sorriram.-Estou brincando...Comparado a antes, estou...estou bem melhor.

-Ah, Harry!Pensamos que você fosse morrer...Você ficou três semanas em coma, e faz dois dias que você veio pra casa...-Hermione disse segurando a mão dele.

-O que?Fiquei todo esse tempo...?

Hermione assentiu.

Ele sentiu-se bastante cansado...Tanta coisa deveria ter acontecido...

-Mas, e a casa dos meus pais?O que aconteceu?Rony como você saiu de lá?Quer dizer eu me lembro de...

-Harry, é melhor você deixar essas perguntas pra depois.-Rony disse rindo.-Eu bem que gostaria de ficar, mas tenho que ir pra casa...Luna vira nós visitar hoje.-ele disse pegando o casaco que estava jogado na poltrona.-Você não se importa não é Harry?

-Lógico que não...-Harry disse tentando fazer um sinal com a mão não obtendo sucesso.

-Ok...Eu vou indo.Hermione ficará com você...-ele disse sorrindo.-Fique bem, amigo.-ele disse dando um tapinha no braço de Harry.Dando um beijo na testa de Hermione ele saiu do apartamento deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos.

Uma pausa constrangedora ocorreu naquele instante.Hermione se lembrava do pedido de casamento e corou olhando para baixo.

-Hã...Você quer comer algo?Eu posso fazer se você quiser...-ela disse percebendo que segurava a mão dele.

-Não...-ele disse sorrindo para ela, fascinado.Não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.Hermione corou ao ver o olhar dele.

-Tem certeza?-ela perguntou erguendo a cabeça.-Pois, fará bem pra você depois de tanto tempo...

-Só uma coisa me faria bem...-ele disse apertando a mão dela.Ela sorriu timidamente e se inclinou sobre ele, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Durma...Você ainda precisa descansar...

-Mas, Hermione...

-Durma...-ela disse acariciando o rosto dele.Harry se aconchegou em sua cama, e fechou os olhos.Logo estava dormindo novamente.

xxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou e tinha certeza de que era uma nova pessoa.Ele podia sentir melhor as pernas, os braços, todas as partes do seu corpo.Certos lugares não doíam mais e ele se sentia mil vezes melhor do que quando acordara no dia anterior.Olhou para o lado, Hermione não estava em canto nenhum do seu quarto.Ele sentou-se na cama, observando a sua volta.O quarto não estava uma bagunça...Só haviam alguns remédio em cima de uma escrivaninha vazia que ele tinha no quarto, que usava para colocar as anotações.

Se arriscando ele se levantou, cambaleando e quase caindo de andar, mas de vez em quanto tropeçava nos próprios pés, pois suas pernas tremiam.Devia ser a fraqueza.

Ele chegou até a porta do quarto, e ouviu algum barulho na cozinha.Sorriu e abriu a porta rapidamente, atravessando-a e andando até a cozinha.Podia ver Hermione com uma panela no fogo e alguns ingredientes de lado.Ele sorriu e encostou-se na porta, ela nem se quer percebia que ele estava vá.

Ela parecia estar distraída...Parecia estar feliz, mas muita cansada.Ele imaginou que ela havia ficado as três semanas ao lado sem deixa-lo.Aquilo fez seu coração acelerar.

-Onde será que ele guarda os talheres?-ela perguntava para si mesma.

-Na gaveta a sua direita.-ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Harry?-ela disse sorrindo no primeiro instante, depois tomando uma posição séria.-O que você pensa que esta fazendo?Você tem que ficar deitado...Ou então sentado.-ela disse empurrando ele para fora da cozinha o colocando no sofá.-O que pensa que está fazendo?Agora fica ai, enquanto eu faço algo pra você comer.

-Você diz algo para nós comermos...-ele corrigiu levantando.

-Não algo para você comer.-ela disse empurrando-o levemente de volta pro sofá.-Eu me viro depois.

-Ah, não mesmo, senhorita.Se você não comer, eu também não como.-ele disse cruzando os braços e fazendo um pequeno bico.

-Ora, isso é chantagem para cima de mim, senhor Potter?-ela disse com as mãos na cintura. -Bem, não vai funcionar, eu vou fazer você comer mesmo contra a sua vontade.E o Sr. Devia estar meio cansado para me chantagear.

-Não estou mais cansado, estou bem melhor, mamãe.-ele disse provocando-a.Hermione virou-se e riu.

-Você vai comer.-ela disse e por fim saiu deixando ele sozinho.Ele fechou os olhos pensando o quanto ela era maravilhosa...Ele iria melhorar e quando estivesse andando e completamente sem dores ele iria conquista-la.

xxxx

Já haviam passado dois meses desde a derrota do Lorde das Trevas, e repórteres de ambos os jornais e revistas ainda o seguiam para descobrir os detalhes da luta final.Harry visitara a casa dos pais um dia, quando estava sozinho.Quando chegou ao local, viu que ali não havia nada.Apenas um vasto terreno com folhas secas no chão.

Decidiu não se preocupar, e nem tentar descobrir o por que daquilo.Para ele já bastavam tardes e tardes de mistérios, atrás de respostas para as perguntas dos outros no quartel de aurores.

Mas, isso não importava.O que o deixava cada vez mais agoniado, é que já haviam passado dois meses desde que ele havia derrotado Voldemort, e não havia acontecido, nada, nada entre ele e Hermione.Ah, mas ele iria conseguir...Ela ainda seria dele.

Ele aparatou para o Ministério, andando até a área de pesquisa e descobertas do Ministério.Uma moça atrás de um balcão lia O Profeta Diário com os pés em cima do balcão.Ele tossiu querendo chamar a atenção da moça que logo retirou as pernas do local e fez uma pose formal e gentil.

-Departamento de Pesquisa e Descoberta, em que posso ajudar?-ela perguntou olhando para Harry com interesse.

-Hum...Eu, gostaria de falar com a Srta.Granger...Hermione Granger.-ele disse batendo os dedos cumpridos no balcão de madeira.

-Só um minuto vou ver se ela pode atender.-A moça murmurou algo que ele não pode entender e disse:-Srta.Granger, o Sr...

-Potter.-ele disse sorrindo simpático.

-O Sr. Potter, deseja falar com a Srta. Posso deixa-lo entrar?Ok, Ok...-ela disse murmurando algo de novo e virando-se para ele.-Pode entrar, por favor.

Harry dirigiu-se para a única porta que havia encontrado no local e abriu-a.Deu de cara com um corredor enorme, cheio de portas.Cada um delas carregava um nome.Ele começou a seguir, observando até achar _Granger_ escrito em prata.Harry sorriu e bateu na porta.Ouviu a voz de Hermione dizendo para ele entrar o que logo fez.Fechou a porta atrás de si, e olhou para a mulher.

Ela estava atolada com pergaminhos e penas em cima de uma enorme mesa, ela estava sozinha.

-Harry!-ela disse se levantando e abraçando o homem.-Como vai?

-Hã...Eu estou bem.E você?-ele perguntou sorrindo.

-To...To ótima.

Eles ficaram em silencio, soltando sorrisos tímidos.De repente o trabalho de Hermione fora esquecido.Ele encarou a mulher vendo o quanto ela era bonita.

-Sai Comigo?-ele disse de repente, estranhando a facilidade com que falara.

Hermione olhou-o surpresa, arregalou um pouco os olhos e suspirou.Depois do pequeno estado de choque, ela deu meia volta sentando-se numa cadeira.Ela ia ser difícil.-

-Hum...Não tenho tempo pra sair com você, eu acho...Vamos ver...-ela disse procurando alto.Parecia que Harry havia levado uma facada no peito.-Vamos, aqui esta ela, minha agenda super lotada.

Harry riu entrando no jogo dela.

-Oh, por favor Srta. Granger, tem que haver um espaço para mim.-ele disse se aproximando dela.

-Sabe, eu não sei...Eu acho que você esta meio gordinho...Nesses dois meses você vem comendo muito...-ela disse olhando ele dos pés a cabeça.

-Eu gordinho?O que aconteceu com o capitão Potter de quadribol?-ele disse sorrindo sedutoramente para ela.

-Hum...É devemos considerar que você ainda é o capitão Potter...-ela disse se levantando.Ele seguiu-a.

Ele ficou sério.-Saia comigo Hermione...-ele pediu segurando as mãos dela e olhando em seus olhos.Aquilo lembrou a cena que vira na penseira de Snape, sua pai convidando sua mãe para sair.

Ela ficou fascinada com o jeito que ela a olhava.Ele teve todas as escolhas para deixa-la, esquece-la, mas não.Ele nunca fizera isso...Harry nunca iria abandona-la, nem quando eles haviam deixado de namorar, nem quando seu pai havia sido morto, nem quando ela havia rejeitado seu pedido de casamento...Ele tinha todos os motivos para odia-la...Mas, não...Ele não odiava...Pelo contrário, ele ainda a amava, com mais fervor e paixão do que nunca.

-É claro que sim.

xxxx

As oito da noite Harry e Hermione estavam numa barzinho muito movimentada de Londres.Rony e Luna, Draco e Gina, estavam lá também.Era um encontro de "amigos", Luna e Rony estavam namorando a muito tempo, Draco que Gina também, Harry e Mione eram os únicos disponíveis.

Eles se sentaram numa mesinha que havia nos fundo do bar, enquanto outras pessoas dançavam na pista a frente.

-Vocês estão juntos?-perguntou Draco, quando Harry e Hermione se sentaram.

-Não...Ainda.-Harry disse sorrindo passando o braço nas costas de Hermione.Ela riu sem graça.

-Depois dessa Hermione, não a duvidas certo?-Gina disse animadamente.

-Acho que veremos mais um casamento...-Rony murmurou sorrindo.

-O que você quer dizer com mais um casamento?-Hermione perguntou, tentando parar de corar.

-Bem, antes de vocês chegarem demos a noticia.-Disse Gina olhando para Draco.

-O que?Vocês vão casar?-Harry disse sorrindo.

-Sim!

-Nunca pensei que veria o Malfoy casar.-Harry murmurou fazendo todos rirem.

-Hei!Eu sou sua melhor amiga e você não me contou?-Hermione perguntou fuzilando Gina com os olhos de brincadeira.

-Bem, eu até te contaria se eu soubesse disso...Ele me pediu hoje de manhã, mas quando você me ligou só falava do...

-Shhh!-Hermione disse avançando pra frente e batendo na perna amiga.Todos riram...(e laia...).

-Vem eu vou pagar algo pra você beber...-Harry murmurou pegando na mão de Hermione ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Vá fazer seu trabalho capitão Potter.

Os dois saíram corados da mesa e se dirigiram para o bar.Entregando a garrafa para Hermione ele passou a admira-la.

-Eles adoram nos gozar não é mesmo?-ela disse sorrindo para ele.

-É, mas o que eles falam é verdade não é?-ele perguntou preocupado.

-É...É verdade.-ela respondeu olhando para os pés.

-Hum...A Srta. Esta sendo muito difícil...A dois meses hein?

-Não estou sendo difícil coisa nenhuma...-ela disse rindo.-Você que demorou para me convidar para sair...

Harry corou.-Bem...Eu...Você me deixou sem palavras agora...

Hermione riu.

-É que eu tomei toda a coragem nesses dois meses para fazer uma coisa...-ele disse olhando-a.

-Ah é?E o que é?-ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Isto.-ele disse se aproximando e juntando seus lábios com os dela.Rapidamente Hermione colocou a garrafa em algum apoio que achou por perto.Harry nem isso fez, deixou a garrafa cair no chão, nem ouvido o barulho dela se quebrando.Segurou o rosto dela gentilmente, enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço com as duas mãos.Seus lábios se abriram permitindo o contado de suas línguas.Emoções passavam pelos dois, tanto tempo separados e agora ele a tinha.Agora estava a beijando...Como aquilo era bom.

E a boca de Hermione não havia mudado nada o gosto desde da última vez que haviam se beijado.Pelo contrario...Estava bem melhor.Ele puxou-a pela cintura colando seus corpos, sentindo-a suspirar e respondeu o beijo com intensidade.Antes de terminar o beijo ele mordeu levemente o lábio inferior da mulher e se afastou um pouco para olha-la.Ela tinha os olhos fechados e sorria.Ela lambeu os lábios rapidamente e abriu os olhos lentamente.

-Realmente valeu a pena esperar dois meses... -ela disse sorrindo, encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou.-Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso...

-Eu sei...-ele disse enlaçando-a pela cintura.-Eu sei também...

-Eu não quero lembrar do quanto eu sofri separada de você, eu só quero apagar tudo aquilo e começar de novo...Uma página em branco.-ela disse olhando para ele.

-Vamos fazer isso.-ele sorriu.-Pela primeira vez na minha vida tenho certeza que você não vai estar em perigo por minha causa...

-Vamos esquecer antes que um de nós se derrame em lágrimas...-ela disse sorrindo.

Ele sorriu também...-Já te disse que você é linda?

-Hum...Acho que não...

-Bem, então vou falar isso pra você pelo resto da minha vida.

-Seu bobo.-ela disse dando um tapinha no ombro dele.-Vamos voltar pra mesa?

Ele afirmou e eles sentaram-se novamente recebendo mais ondas de zoações dos amigos.O capitão Potter voltara com tudo.

xxxxx

Eles se beijavam tão forte que ele sentia que seu queixo estava inchado.Estavam encostados na porta do apartamento dele, enquanto ele procurava desesperadamente a chave para abrir a porta.Em quanto revirava o bolso, sentia o corpo de Hermione tão próximo ao seu...Havia esperado tanto por dificuldade pegou a chave e abriu a porta.Quase caíram quando esta abriu.

Se separaram e a se beijar, Harry fechando a porta com o pé.Jogando as chaves pra qualquer lugar do apartamento, já tentando abrir os primeiros botões da camisa dela.Seguiram as segas para o quarto dele, abrindo a porta rapidamente.Ele beijou o pescoço dela, enquanto continuava abrindo os botões com dificuldade.Quando finalmente conseguiu, ela ajudou-o a tirar a camisa.

Ela empurrou-o um tanto forte de mais, fazendo deitar na cama.Ela rastejou sedutoramente até chegar no primeiro botão da camisa dele, abrindo-a lentamente para a tortura de Harry.Logo as roupas estavam achadas no chão e foram totalmente esquecidas, a única coisa que era lembrada e tocada, eram os corpos dos dois, deitados sobre a cama.

i Minha única Esperança 

**(todo o tempo eu tentei)**

**Minha única paz**

**(Para me afastar de você)**

**Minha única alegria**

**Minha única força**

**(eu cai na sua abundante graça)**

**Meu único poder**

**Minha única vida**

**(é o amor onde estou)**

**Meu único amor /i **

xxxxxx

Suspirou e abriu os olhos, vendo Hermione abraçada com ele.Passou um tempo observando-a, revivendo tudo que haviam passado juntos...Era como ela havia dito.Tinham que começar de novo...Uma página em branco.

N/A:Pra vocês terem uma pequena noção eu comecei essa fic no começo de outubro do ano passado.Deu muito trabalho fazer ela, por que como vocês viram ela é realmente grande.Tem 35 paginas...A coisa mais longa que eu fiz.Eu realmente amo essa musica que é de uma banda que eu simplesmente amo, o Evanescence, e realmente ela é linda!Se vocês tiverem oportunidade baixem ela, porque é realmente linda.

Ufa, bem...Eu gostaria que vocês comentassem por que eu realmente dei tudo de mim nessa fic, e estou muito chateada por que ela não ficou como eu realmente queria.Eu pretendo fazer uma pequena continuação para ela, com outra musica eu acho.

Queria dedicar essa fic pra Thassia, que teve que me agüentar falando que estava horrível.

Pra

_ i Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum /i _

Salve-nos quem quer saber o que a frase em latim siguinifica, ai vai:

do mal

Salve-nos do perigo.

Bom, acho que é tudo...Bom muito obrigada para quem leu, e comentem, nem pra dizer que ta horrível!Por favor!

Muito obrigada pela paciência

Beijos

Jéssica

Autor:Jéssica Capa: http/www.mione-granger. jovem amor nasceu e morreu nas mãos de homens que controlavam o destino de Harry Potter.Mas, esse amor não morreu totalmente, ainda existia muito amor para ser dado, estava encravado, numa ferida, que não ia sair enquanto Voldemort não fosse derrotado.Se ficasse com ela, ela correria perigo, mas sem ela...Sem o amor dela...Ele não tinha forças para continuar.Lutando para resistir a isso, e a preção que Voldemort faz em sua vida, Harry Potter luta contra o destino que lhe foi reservado, esperando ter um final feliz.

Shipper:Harry Potter e Hermione Granger

Classificação:PG13

Gênero:Romance/SongFic

Spoilers:5

Status:Completa

Idioma:Português

Observação:Pós-Hogwarts


End file.
